Cap ou pas cap ?
by Le Genie de la Marmite
Summary: Oyé oyé, gentemoiseaux-belemoiselles ! J'ai pas d'idée de résumé, mais on va faire avec. Alors, c'est un truc, qui fait un peu comme ça, là, mais dans un trip de délire de... Bon, okay, pleurez pas... Matt fait pitié, et Mello est en vadrouille. Amen.


**Titre : Cap ou pas cap ? (de mettre un titre aussi pourrave ?)  
**

**Pairing : the Matt and the Mello (ou l'inverse, as u really want...)  
**

**Rating : T, dirons-nous, au cazou... (parait que ça fait bien, de surenchérir sur les ratings, alors allons-y gaiement)  
**

**Disclaimer : J'ai bien proposé à Tsugumi Oba de me filer l'accro au chocolat contre un gratin d'endives et le geek à la place du peigne de Jimi Hendrix, mais il n'était pas assez bourré pour dire oui à cette supercherie (quelle supercherie, vous demandez-vous ? Je me demande la même chose, figurez-vous...) et le petit carnet noir sur lequel il frappait son verre de tequila me rappelait comme un souvenir... Depuis, j'ai fait trois crises cardiaques -mais still alive, le secret d'un système immunitaire boosté au tofu- et Death Note appartient toujours à ce brave monsieur...  
**

**Note : Aucune en fait, c'était juste pour le 'feune'.**

**

* * *

**

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup de pied. Machinal.

Tout est noir.

Il fait nuit.

Étrange.

J'ai déjà perdu la notion du temps. C'est vrai qu'ici, il n'y a pas d'horloge. Nul part où lire l'heure.

Mello, ce n'est pas en niant que le temps passe que ses aiguilles t'oublieront.

J'allume la lumière.

J'ouvre l'eau. Partout. Le robinet de l'évier, celui de la baignoire. Juste pour faire du bruit. Pour remplir d'eau là où il n'y a plus que du vide.

Putain, mais tu rentres quand ?

Un mouvement à ma droite me fait sursauter. Le miroir. Simplement le miroir. Et mon reflet qui ne bouge plus, bien trop agité à l'intérieur pour faire un seul geste cohérent.

Je ne me reconnais pas.

Mon visage est le même.

Je ne me reconnais pas.

Il y a un placard derrière le miroir. Une armoire à pharmacie un peu trop blanche. Et le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans les tuyaux. Dans le mur.

J'attrape le premier flacon qui se présente. Anxiolytiques ou somnifères, tant que ça me calme. Mes doigts butent contre le couvercle, et les cachets contre ma gorge. Un rire m'échappe et précipite les

comprimés dans mon œsophage.

Ça ne changera pas.

Cette lutte permanente.

Entre mon corps et le monde.

Ça ne changera jamais.

J'ai envie de me sentir nu. Vulnérable. Retourner à cet état d'impuissance pure qui m'horripilait tant lorsque j'étais enfant.

Je prends les ciseaux et referme le placard. De nouveau cet homme que je ne connais pas.

J'ouvre les lames brillantes, les écarte le plus possible.

Mes ongles tombent un à un dans l'évier. Je les coupe jusqu'au sang. Jusqu'à ne plus sentir qu'une seule douleur diffuse. Une douleur lancinante qui me brûle les nerfs. Jusqu'aux poignets.

Puis, sans cesser un seul instant de fixer mon reflet, je plonge ces même ciseaux dans mes cheveux. De larges mèches voilent parfois mes yeux, et cet autre dans le miroir semble sourire.

Je ne souris jamais. Question de principe. De peur, surtout. De peur, toujours. Cette peur qui ne veut pas me laisser respirer calmement.

Il faut toujours que je sois à moitié essoufflé, à moitié mort. Déjà.

Déjà qu'il est dur de rester en vie, en ce moment.

J'avorte soudain mon geste. Mes pieds sont trempés. L'eau de la baignoire a débordé. Déjà.

Je lâche les ciseaux. Et quitte la pièce.

Dans le salon, le ronronnement des ordinateurs me semble plus fort que tout à l'heure. Plus lointain, aussi. Plus lent. Et je me sens mieux.

Je laisse mon corps s'avachir devant un écran.

Internet. Un moteur de recherche quelconque. Un mot.

Toujours le même ces temps-ci.

Kira.

Je parcours vaguement quelques forums, quelques sites qui lui sont dédiés. Je sais que je ne retiendrai rien. Je le sais pertinemment.

Je continue pourtant.

Pour faire semblant de ne pas avoir dormi toute la journée, lorsque Mello rentrera.

Lorsqu'il rentrera...

Je ne sais même pas s'il va rentrer.

Et je ne peux rien faire. Rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'il revienne ce soir.

Demain.

Bientôt.

Espérer qu'il ne soit pas encore mort, simplement.

Et me démerder pour faire de cet espoir à la con ma raison de vivre. 

J'ouvre les yeux.

Mes paupières sont douloureuses.

Mes mains me font mal.

L'ordinateur devant moi est en veille. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il règne ici une obscurité différente de la nuit. Un peu plus un lever de soleil sans soleil, qu'une aube sans lumière. Quelque chose comme une clarté noire sur un ciel déjà noir.

J'allume une cigarette. Une habitude devenue réflexe. Une façon de tromper les ténèbres qui semblent s'être installées autour de moi, et ce depuis longtemps.

Mon corps ne veut pas se réveiller. Il faiblit un peu plus à chacun des battements de mes veines. Je l'oblige à se lever.

Je ne me rendormirai pas. Je l'ai décidé ainsi.

A peine quelques pas, et déjà, je marche dans l'eau. Je n'ai pas fermé le robinet de la baignoire.

Je ne le refermerai pas.

J'ai faim.

Je vais sortir.

Ici, il fait trop noir.

De longs frissons de dégoût me remontent la colonne vertébrale. Le bruit de la foule, simplement.

Le bruit des corps qui entrent en contact. Le bruit des talons contre le trottoir. Le bruit des bouches qui s'agitent, comme de petites créatures insatiables.

Répugnant.

Je mange dans un restaurant minable. Terne.

Prostré le plus loin possible des autres clients, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et les yeux rivés sur ma PSP, pour dissuader quiconque de venir me parler.

Au cas où.

Toujours au cas où.

Ne jamais prendre de risques, c'est ce que tu m'as appris.

Je mange. Vite.

Je mange pour survivre, jamais pour le plaisir.

Et je rentre aussitôt que j'ai fini d'engloutir mon repas.

Je rentre pour retrouver le même décor un peu usé. Usé de trop l'avoir regardé.

J'allume la lumière. Il y a de l'eau jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Tant pis.

Tant mieux.

Je n'irai pas fermer cette connerie de robinet.

J'écarte les doigts, et lâche ma cigarette. Le claquement de mes pas efface son grésillement. Son dernier hurlement d'agonie.

Tout ici est déjà condamné à mort.

Il faut s'y faire.

Je sens mon regard remonter les murs. Et je me suis immobilisé au milieu de la pièce.

Par delà ce plafond, il n'y a qu'un ciel.

Un autre plafond, en somme.

La petite boite dans la grande, et le couvercle par dessus.

Une sonnerie. Le téléphone.

_Il y a un problème, Matt.

Ta voix est calme, pourtant.

_J'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne retiens pas mon rire.

Tu ne dis plus rien. Tu attends.

Et dans tes veines, la colère devient brûlante.

_T'es où ? -je demande finalement.

_Wammy's house.

Un instant le silence plane sur les deux combinés.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour retourner là bas.

Je n'y retournerai pas.

Je n'y retournerai plus jamais.

Et tu le sais.

_Putain, Matt, c'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est un ordre ! Tu sors de cette planque et tu rappliques illico.

Oublie ça Mello.

Tu auras beau m'insulter, m'appâter par tous ces mots qui ébranlent d'ordinaire mon libre arbitre, ce sera peine perdue.

_Je ne retournerai pas là bas.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais Mello.

_Matt !

Je raccroche. Tu vas rappeler, je le sais. Alors je débranche le téléphone. Le câble traîne dans l'eau. Cela fera surement un beau court-circuit. Un feu d'artifice pour enfant, que l'on regarde à travers un

grillage.

Au mieux, celui des bras de sa mère.

Au pire, celui de sa fenêtre. Chacun sa forteresse.

Chacun sa façon de s'en sortir.

Même pour ceux qui ne peuvent vivre qu'en cage.

Derrière tous ces murs, tous ces plafonds qui n'en finissent pas, je ne vois que des prisons. Celles dans lesquelles je me complaisais si bien, à l'époque.

Jusqu'à ce que tu partes.

Et que la vacuité de mon monde me soit enfin révélée.

Bordel Mello, qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller te perdre où je ne peux pas te suivre.

N'importe où ailleurs, et même sous la menace de l'enfer tout entier, j'aurais agrippé ta main. Cette main que tu me tendais. Mais pas là.

Pas là.

Je laisse mon corps s'effondrer sur le lit. Comme un petit immeuble dévoré de flammes.

Et l'eau monte toujours.

Putain, mais tu rentres quand ?

Je ne veux pas dormir. Et pourtant il le faut.

Lorsque je dors, ma mémoire devient fluide. Calme.

Je n'oublie pas, je me souviens.

Mais me souviens froidement, comme dans un rêve.

Et d'ailleurs c'est un rêve.

Ou bien le cauchemar est ici bas.

Je ne sais pas.

Je m'en fous, je n'ai pas le choix.

Mais même les yeux hermétiquement fermés, la lumière est trop forte.

Quelle lumière ?

Il fait noir.

J'allume une cigarette. Ma PSP.

Le monde virtuel ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Il est bien le seul.

Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit.

Et sans doute pas la suivante. 

Je me suis laissé glisser dans l'inoffensif.

Tandis que les coups de Mello sont, eux, bien réels.

Tu ne me frappes qu'avec froideur. Et sans jamais baisser les yeux.

Tant mieux, car alors je sais que tu ne me tueras pas.

Tu es un lâche, Mello.

Ceux que tu tues n'ont jamais vus tes yeux.

Moi je ne les connais que trop.

_Mello...

_Ta gueule !

Un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

Et je m'effondre, le souffle perdu je ne sais où.

_Pourquoi t'es pas venu, hein ?

Ne pas perdre ton regard. Surtout ne jamais le perdre.

Mes poumons sifflent en se regonflant d'air.

_J'avais besoin de toi. Tout le plan avait foiré, j'ai du me réfugier en douce à l'orphelinat, et il me fallait quelqu'un pour...

_Si tu savais comme moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent. Se voilent.

De la colère ?

Un coup de pied qui m'éclate l'arcade.

De la gêne.

Tu es bien trop prévisible.

Je m'accroche à ton bras avant de tomber en arrière. Je plante mes ongles dans ta chair qui pleure.

Tu es revenu, et je ne te laisserai pas repartir aussi vite, Mello.

Tant que je tiendrais ton bras prisonnier, tu ne repartiras pas.

Je m'y accrocherai avec les dents s'il le faut, mais tu ne me laisseras pas crever d'absence dans cette foutue planque.

Soudain, c'est le silence. Une immobilité douteuse, qui me fait rouvrir les yeux. Tu me regardes. Sans expression aucune sur le visage.

Ton visage de vierge à l'enfant. Mais une vierge vendue comme putain, à un marché aux esclaves.

Une vierge à qui on a arraché l'enfant, d'une main plongée dans le ventre, et par delà les entrailles.

Une vierge qui se meure, à petit feu, sous les petites déflagrations de ton bucher aux sorcières.

Une vierge au visage lacéré par des flammes que tu voudrais oublier.

Mais tu n'oublieras pas, Mello.

Je te l'interdis.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

Tu te dégages d'un mouvement du poignet. Mes ongles sont pleins de sang. De ton sang et de ta peau.

Tu te détournes.

Tu vas retourner à tes recherches, ou bien dormir.

Tu vas encore me laisser seul, avec des bouts de toi semés au hasard.

Je n'aime pas les puzzles autant que Near, tu devrais le savoir.

Je n'aime pas lorsque tu t'éparpilles en toutes petites pièces.

Je ne sais plus à laquelle me raccrocher.

Et je n'arrive pas à te reconstruire, tu es bien trop compliqué pour moi.

Tu t'es assis sur le lit. Et tu me regardes.

Tes pieds trempent dans l'eau jusqu'au mollet.

Moi, de l'eau, j'en ai jusque la taille.

Nous n'avons jamais été à égalité.

Nous ne le serons jamais.

Je serais le premier à mourir. Et je vais mourir bientôt.

C'est là ma seule certitude.

On ne s'attache pas impunément à la vie. Un jour il faut payer ce qu'on lui doit.

On ne s'attache pas impunément à toi. Un jour, j'y laisserai ma vie.

Tant pis, Mello.

Tant mieux.

Tant que c'est ton regard qui m'engueule à mi-voix. Que ce sont tes poings qui me brisent les os, que c'est toi qui m'envoie à l'échafaud.

Tant qu'il n'y a que toi qui ai une quelconque emprise sur ma vie, je sais que tout ce que je fais n'est pas vain.

Tant que je le fais pour toi.

Ta main se lève doucement. Tu es redevenu enfant. Tu es redevenu cet enfant qui ne sait pas refuser la souffrance des autres.

Ta main qui se tend, c'est toujours la même.

Mais celle qui l'attrape est à chaque fois différente.

Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas la mienne.

Ton bras commence à s'engourdir.

Pourquoi ne baisses-tu pas cette main ?

Je ne veux pas de ce que tu m'offres.

Puisque tu ne m'offres rien.

Rien qu'une paume vide, et cinq doigts sans vie.

Rien que l'illusion d'une douceur qui n'est finalement qu'apocryphe.

Ces bleus sur mon corps sont l'unique trace de ton honnêteté.

Seule ta colère m'est accessible.

Et il n'y a que dans la colère que tu sois sincère.

Alors énerves-toi, Mello.

Énerves-toi.

Je veux voir tes vrais yeux.

Tu te lèves. Enfin.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu ce mouvement. La chute de ton corps contre le mien. Cette morsure qui me déchire la joue. Ta main qui m'étrangle lentement, juste sous la mâchoire.

Bordel que c'est bon.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent tout doucement.

Ta rage est ahurissante d'intensité.

Elle me fait bander.

A chaque fois.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Et mes doigts ne te frôlent même pas.

L'eau claque contre mon ventre. Contre le tien.

L'eau est glacée. Et pourtant, j'ai chaud.

Plus chaud encore que si j'étais en enfer.

Je suis au paradis.

En tournant légèrement le visage, j'aperçois tes yeux. Ton regard est brûlant. Je ne sais même plus de quoi.

De tout sans doute.

Un mélange discordant de voix. Tout ce qui hurle en toi, à cet instant.

En moi, il n'y a qu'un calme assommant.

Je tourne un peu plus mon visage, et tes dents se détachent. Ma chair doit au moins être à nue, à présent.

Tant pis.

Tant mieux.

Avec toi, Mello, c'est toujours les deux.

Si tu me fais face à cet instant, je sais que tu ne fuiras pas.

Je te fais t'avancer un peu, d'une légère pression de mes mains sur tes bras.

J'embrasse ton cou.

Ta gorge, offerte autant qu'elle peut l'être.

Ce n'est pas un cadeau, je sais que je le payerai.

Plus tard.

Tes mains tremblent.

Sans pour autant se détacher de ma gorge, de ma cuisse.

Tes mains tremblent, et font trembler les miennes.

Dans ma tête aussi, ça tremble.

Ça tremble et ça vibre. Ça vit enfin.

Ça vit de te voir sourire.

Ça crépite, ça grince, comme un vieil appareil photo.

Tu souris, Mello.

Du bonheur.

Bordel.

Le bonheur. On est pas censé pouvoir l'atteindre.

Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

Alors arrête de faire semblant. J'en ai ma claque de tes grimaces de gosse. De ces jeux d'enfants qui n'ont pas évolués. Qui n'évolueront jamais.

Ta main gauche, celle qui n'appuie pas ma gorge, attrape soudain mon visage. Dans l'immobilité que tu viens de créer, j'ai un éclair de lucidité. Un cri. Avorté sous le bleu de tes lèvres.

C'est de nouveau ces baisers que tu découpes en guirlandes. De petites ampoules colorées, des lucioles que je broie de mes dents. Une ribambelle d'électrocutions et de coups de foudre comme des coups de poing.

C'est encore un jeu. Mais un jeu que j'ai accepté.

Le jour de la mort de L. Le jour du début de ses nuits, et des miennes. Ce jour où tu es parti. Ce jour où tu m'as regardé, assis au bord du vide, et le corps trop près du vent.

Les yeux comme deux oiseaux. Près de s'envoler.

Je croyais me voir.

Me voir sombrer vers la catharsis d'un nouveau jeu vidéo. D'un nouvel obstacle virtuel, à franchir des deux mains, d'une combinaison de touches bien particulière.

Mais j'avais beau me briser les ongles contre cette flèche de retour, toi, tu étais bloqué vers l'avant.

Aucune sauvegarde, aucun code de triche.

Rien n'aurait pu te faire reculer.

Alors cette pression dans ton dos, celle qui t'a fait basculer définitivement de l'autre côté de ce grillage, cette pression dans ton dos, Mello, c'était ma main. Ce n'était que ma main, et tout mon monde

qui s'effondrait vers l'inconnu.

Avec toi.

Un léger courant électrique parcourt la surface de l'eau. Surement qu'elle a enfin atteint les ordinateurs. Ça pique. Ça creuse la peau comme une myriade de petites aiguilles.

Ça ne sert qu'à crisper mes muscles un peu plus autour de toi. Avec l'excuse de ne pas le faire vraiment exprès.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière. Le dos contre le sol, et la tête immergée, je ne te vois plus que par tremblements d'ondes sales. Et j'ai peur. Soudain. Peur que tu ne sois déjà plus là et qu'il ne reste à

mes yeux qu'un daguerréotype brouillé de vieillesse et de cendre. Qu'une image de photographe de rue, qu'une moitié de beauté en négatif.

Et doucement, c'est ta chair qui se noie jusqu'à la mienne. Tu bats des paupières sans t'en rendre compte. Tu me cherches des yeux, et c'est ton corps qui me trouve.

Tu n'as jamais bien vu les choses, n'est ce pas ?

Tu les as toujours mieux senties lorsqu'elles étaient au creux de ta main. Cette main, cette main et ces doigts qui se heurtent à un morceau de papier enfui de ma poche, comme à un mur, comme

agrippant des barbelés. Quelques mots d'une écriture d'enfant.

Que tu as tracés il y a longtemps.

Que j'ai gardé depuis longtemps.

Que j'ai relu pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, jusqu'à n'en plus comprendre le sens.

A ton tour, Mello. Avant que l'eau ne détruise le papier, avant que je ne me noie, avant que tu ne repartes mendier une victoire qui ne t'appartient pas. A ton tour de te souvenir.

Tes lèvres bougent en même temps que tes yeux. Mais je ne fais pas l'effort de deviner. Je sais ce que tu as marqué.

« Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ? »

Un jeu d'orphelin, à n'en pas douter. Tu restes un instant à flotter au dessus de moi. La chair de tes doigts perdant peu à peu de sa substance. Et le papier qui s'évapore, qui s'évanouit, et mes

poumons qui battent plus fort que mon cœur.

Tu avances une main pour me gifler, mais l'eau t'empêches de me faire mal. Alors tu recommences. Avec plus de force, plus de violence. Tu t'acharnes à vouloir oublier. Et tu pleures, Mello. Tu pleures

dans l'eau, et moi, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ?

C'est toujours la même réponse. Aujourd'hui comme il y a des années.

Et tu pleures. Aujourd'hui. Comme il y a des années. Comme un enfant. Comme la première fois.

Comme à chaque fois, à chaque fois que tu me le demanderas.

Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ?

Je n'en suis pas capable, Mello.

J'ai déjà trop à faire avec ce qu'il me reste de corps et d'esprit.

Avec ce que tu daignes laisser derrière toi pour que je survive à ton absence.

Et jusqu'à ton retour.

Je n'ai pas besoin de t'aimer pour pleurer tes fugues incessantes.

Mais toi... Aime moi.

Aime moi, Mello, avec toute ta haine et ta colère.

Aime moi, puisque de toute façon, au fond, tu n'y peux rien.

Aime moi, puisque tout finira bientôt, puisque tout finit toujours là.

Aime moi.

Puisque je ne t'aime pas.

Demain, comme tous les demains, tu partiras. Et ce sera une déchirure de plus pour ce corps qui n'en peux plus de n'exister qu'en ta présence.

Une autre mort. Encore.

Qui me conduira jusqu'à celle que tu as prévu pour moi.

Je le sais parce que l'eau ne cesse de monter.

Parce que tu rentres à chaque fois plus tard, à chaque fois plus enragé.

Demain, tu partiras. Et lorsque tu seras parti, je poserai à nouveau devant mes yeux ce voile d'un orange un peu sale.

Pour oublier un instant ton noir et blanc. Pour voir le monde en constant coucher de soleil. Le monde qui meurt, mais ce n'est sans doute pas le monde. C'est surement autre chose qui meurt.

C'est surement moi.


End file.
